


take me on a date

by orphan_account



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All in all, Jude thinks, it could've gone a lot worse than this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cooked this up in under a day because y'all have been so nice about it and i felt terrible for not writing more of this verse. hurried and shapeless but what else is new. hmu with headcanons and date ideas, oh my god, this was so hard.

All in all, Jude thinks, it could've gone a lot worse than this.

The bed is narrow and the sheets are warm and Gideon's arm is thrown over his waist and it makes Jude feel a little caged, honestly, because for the past two and half years, he's slept on his own bed across the room, with no wall to his left side and definitely no Gideon to his right. It's unsettling, but in the good way.

Gideon mumbles something under his breath, still asleep, and his nose scrunches up and holy fuck, Jude is not going to survive this— _him_. He's only human, there's only so much of this he can take, damn it. He blows out a breath through his mouth, his chest expanding under Gideon's arm, and decides to wake him up because it's almost eight and Jude is hungry. Also, he needs to pee. Like, badly.

"Hey," he croaks, running a hand through Gideon's hair loosely. "Gideon, wake up."

"Don't want to," comes the reply, somewhere buried half in Jude's shoulder, half in Gideon's pillow.

"I gotta pee. Also, I gotta shower, I stink. You do, too, by the way."

Gideon groans some more but eventually rolls to his back—as much as the bed will let him—and Jude is free to breathe a little easier. It's downing on him just now that if he wants to get out of this tiny bunk bed, he's either gonna have to roll on top of Gideon and then off him, or squirm his way to the foot of the bed and hop off.

"You think too loud, you know?"

Jude purses his lips and rolls on top of him, digging an elbow on his stomach just because he can. "Shut up."

"Cute," Gideon sighs, wincing when Jude's other elbow lands on his chest. "Also fucking heavy, Jesus Christ, get off me."

"You calling me fat?" Jude scoffs as he gets on his feet, looking around for a pair of sweats and a shirt he can wear to make it to the bathroom, his kit and towel under his arm.

Gideon's grin is loud. "S'okay, I still want to date you, though."

Jude throws a sock at his head on his way out.

 

 

 

When he makes it back, Gideon's on his laptop, his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. There goes Jude's heart again, doing the summersaults in his ribcage. At this rate Jude's going to die young.

"Hey, you're back," Gideon says, smiling up at him, and then promptly going to back to his computer, clicking away.

Jude gets dressed in silence, tries not to linger too much on the bruise on the inside of his thigh where Gideon spent almost ten minutes. Round two was _something_ alright. A lot messier, too. Jude's gonna stop thinking about it because he already showered, damn it. And he's still hungry.

"We gonna get something to eat?" he asks, not even looking over his shoulder where he's zipping his jeans. "I'm starving."

Gideon hums from across the room and Jude can hear the moment he shuts his laptop closed. "Sure, what you in the mood for?"

Jude shrugs and finally turns around and— oh, fuck, what in god's name— "Jesus Christ, Gideon, would you _please_ put some clothes on," comes thumping out of Jude's throat, because Gideon is sitting up against his headboard, naked, absolutely and beautifully naked, thighs spread and cock half hard against them and Jude is losing at least ten years of life thanks to this.

Gideon, because he's an asshole, grins at him. His glasses are gone and his hair looks wet and—

"Did you shower already?"

Still grinning, Gideon says, "You know, when you've spent as much time as me in the locker rooms, you learn to take five minute showers. For survival."

"I hate you," Jude manages.

It rips laughter from Gideon's chest. For some very strange reason, it's that sight, Gideon laughing, his neck arched in a pretty long line, lips stretched into a grin and his eyes crinkling at the corners, what makes Jude's dick stir in his pants and, just—no.

"I'm really hungry, though," he says. It comes out as a whine but Jude isn't going to own up to it, not in a million years.

Gideon huffs. "Insatiable."

"Shut up and get dressed." Jude tries not to laugh but fails a little. He grabs a clean shirt from the hamper that belongs to Gideon, and throws it at his chest. "Hurry up, will you."

 

 

 

They settle on burgers because it's what's closer at this time of night, and because Gideon's on "cheat day" and Jude can never say no to him pouting. So, they make it to the nearest McDonald's and shuffle awkwardly while making their order and, what the fuck, seriously, Gideon had Jude's dick in his mouth less than an hour ago, why is he acting so shy all of a sudden?

"What's going on with you," Jude asks—and he'd even be willing to beg here—while Gideon scuffs the tip of his snicker on the linoleum floor. He's holding his head down, not looking at Jude and Jude is going to freak out in ten seconds if Gideon keeps this up.

"I just," Gideon starts, and looks up, his shoulders sagging a little, and he looks so young like that, hair disheveled and clothes a little rumpled because he can never be bothered to fold his shirts unless Jude nags a lot. He licks his lips and Jude's heart stops in his chest because he's seen that face, he's seen than look on Gideon's eyes before, it's the _I'm about to let you down easy and gentle because I don't really do the dating thing_ ; Jude's been wingman enough times to know that look almost by touch.

Gideon blows out a breath. "Listen, Jude, I—"

"Oh my god," Jude scoffs, "are you about to dump me right after we hooked up, and _in a McDonald's?!_ "

Several things happen at once. The girl behind the counter has their orders ready and is about to call their names when Jude's voice goes a little high in the middle of his sentence and shuts her up, Gideon splutters something that sounds like "Jude, watch out," and something very cold and slimy rolls down Jude's back, and no, he doesn't mean it in the figurative way.

"Holy _shit—_ "

"Oh my god, man, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you—"

"Jude, are you alr—"

"It's fucking _cold_ —I am _not_ alright—"

"Here, let me get you napk—"

It goes on for about two minutes: Jude trying really hard not to be pissed (accidents happen, right, he's dumped his soda on many people many times) and smiles a little at the girl who's lost all her beverage on him, while also trying to keep Gideon from stuffing any more napkins up Jude's soiled t-shirt.

"I'm fine, it's fine, don't worry about it," he tells the girl, and then turns to look at Gideon, who's balancing the tray in one hand and a bunch of napkins in the other, "Seriously, stop with the napkins, man."

They all part ways, Jude feeling very sticky and Gideon looking at him like suddenly he's going to murder someone over it. Once they're sitting down, Jude reaches for his carton of fries but Gideon stops him with a hand around his wrist.

"Listen," he says, and before Jude can open his mouth—because, boy, does he want to—he continues, "no, shut up and listen, Jude. I am not dumping you. Whatever's going on in that head of yours, for fuck's sake, I am not dumping you."

Jude blinks. "Okay," he says. Gideon lets go of his wrist.

"What I was trying to say before the whole Coke situation, is that this is not the date I wanted to take you on." He waves a hand toward their meal. "Fries and a Big Mac are not the way I wanted our first date to go."

Jude feels relief wash over him. He's definitely going to freak about this later—preferably while Gideon sleeps on his own bed across the room because Jude is finding it really hard to think coherently when they're close like this—and think of all the choices he's made today. He picks at a fry and sighs deeply.

"I overreacted a little, back there," he admits.

"A little," Gideon huffs.

"Hey," Jude protests indignantly, "you had the face on, you know, the one you have when you're about to blow someone off. I just put two and two together."

Gideon gapes a little. "I have a face," he deadpans, except it feels more like a question and Jude would tease him and tell him all about it, but somehow he doesn't think changing the topic would be good right now.

"All I'm saying is I made the wrong conclusion, and I'm owning up to it." He throws a fry at Gideon, shrugging. He grins, because might as well, and all that. "I don't mind this, you know. Burgers and greasy food are the way to my heart; you're scoring pretty hard right now, let me tell you."

It makes Gideon laugh outright, reaching for his own burger. "That's great news, actually."

"Yeah, you're still taking me somewhere fancy, though. I'm gonna pester Derek about giving you recommendations, you're doomed, my friend. I'm gonna suck you _dry_."

Gideon chokes around a mouthful of burger, but only a little. He'll live.

**Author's Note:**

> also, because i feel like something's been lost in translation: this series were not planned meaning i'm swinging it, basically, meaning "updates" will be pretty rare unless inspiration strikes me across the face. tysm for reading, rock stars.


End file.
